Twisted
by xxgrapefulwisdomxx
Summary: Romeo and Juliet: star-crossed lovers. What if for once the world didn't conspire against them? Would everything be easier? In this modernized twisted tale, Romeo and Juliet stand up not against the world but each other. What would the end hold for them?
1. Two Households, Both Alike in Dignity

**TWISTED**

_(first draft)_

**FIRST CHAPTER****:**

**Two Households****,**** Both Alike In Dignity**

Juliet pressed her lips together, restraining herself from saying something stupid. She stared straight ahead, at the young man standing on the stage. _That _young man. Her lips twitched at the slightest thought of his name. _Romeo._ She watched as he cleared his throat and bent down, nearing his lips to the microphone. Every other pair of eyes was glued to him; he was a celebrity in his own way, anyway. Even Juliet's eyes were on him, not that she saw him as someone to look up to, rather, as someone she wanted to beat. The look in her eyes were evident: she disliked Romeo.

"Good morning, Schaeffer Academy," he said, his voice resounding with confidence and charm, though Juliet would never use those words to describe him. "Today is the very first day of our second year in high school. May this day be a great stepping stone for us as we venture into another phase in our lives. Welcome to Schaeffer Academy, sophomores." He flashed a smile as students showered him with applause.

_How come he gets the praise and fame, _Juliet thought, _when we are technically of equal rank? Yes, he may have a bevy of girls hot on his heels but I also have my followers ready to drop dead when ordered. Why him?_ The question stayed on her mind forming a crease on her forehead. She was in an exceptionally bad mood today.

"Hey, Juliet," said a voice behind her.

Anger raging in her veins, she turned around abruptly and said, "What?"

A young man stood facing her, a smile along his nonetheless surprised face.

"Oh, Tybalt," she said, quickly turning red, "I thought you were someone else."

He shrugged, "It's okay." He fixed his bag on his shoulder. "I was just going to ask you whether you want to walk to class with me. I think we'll be together in first period."

Juliet smiled. "Of course."

_Well, unlike other guys, Tybalt is a real gentleman, _she thought, _The kind that opens doors for you and stuff. Wouldn't the world be a better place if all men were like him?_

**First period: Biology with Mr. Wycoski. **

"Ah, Juliet, Tybalt, there you are," said a bespectacled man with a cloud of snowy white beard on his chin, "You take the lab table by the window, Tybalt." Mr. Wycoski turned to Juliet, "While you take the third one from the front, Juliet. Right beside the aisle."

She took a seat as the bell rang to signal the start of the classes. Juliet glanced around, noticing that almost all lab tables sat two people. She was the only one alone.

"Well, as you all know," Mr. Wycoski began, "I'm--"

"Here!"

All eyes darted to the door, where a young man stood. His sandy hair was ruffled. Not a mess, just ruffled. And his eyes shone with enthusiasm. His blue blazer was unbuttoned, revealing the sloppily tied neck tie hanging on his neck. He smiled and said, "I'm here."

It took a moment before Mr. Wycoski finally said, "Oh, come right in. Let's see..." His eyes scanned the room for an empty seat. "Ah, you can sit beside Ms. Capulet."

The young man smiled again. "Okay."

Juliet's eyes stayed on the late comer as the whole time, even up to now as he wove his way to the seat beside her.

"Hey," he said, "Juliet."

Juliet's hand grasped her pen tighter. "Hello, Romeo. You don't look quite as pleasant as you did a while ago on the stage." She eyed his disheveled hair.

"Oh," he said, fixing his hair. "It was hard passing all those crowded hallways. It seemed that you were mesmerized with my speech, fair Juliet."

Juliet let out a soft laugh. "Please, don't make me laugh. I can never be mesmerized by a bratty, arrogant..._boy_ like you." She turned to Mr. Wycoski and smiled. "And never will."

Juliet traced the creased spines of the books lined up on the shelves. She tapped her jaw, deliberating on which one is the best to use. She settled on the thick green book about earthquakes and headed back to her seat. The library isn't the greatest hang-out within the school grounds but it's the one that's worth staying at. She flipped the pages of the book and took down possibly useful notes. She chewed on her pencil thinking whether she should just check the book out or stay for a couple more minutes. _What the heck, _she thought, _It wouldn't hurt for me to stay. It's the first day of school anyway._

A set of hurried footsteps made her lift her head. Seated across from her was Cordelia. Her face was flushed and her breathing was quick. She spoke in a hushed voice, "Juliet, is it true?" Her blue eyes widened. "Romeo sat beside you? _Romeo?!_"

Juliet nodded."I know. Could you believe it?"

Cordelia turned a brighter red, "Well, actually..." She paused to gather herself. "I think it's kinda cute. I mean..."

_Cute? _Juliet thought. _You use that of all words to describe this situation?!_

"Your parents are good friends and all. And I think they are planning to..."

Juliet cut her off, mid-thought. "Our parents have nothing to do with this. What they have is far from what I and that Romeo have. I'm afraid their friendship doesn't run in our veins." She closed her book and stood up. "I'm hoping rumors won't start regarding this conversation, Cordelia. I must go now."

Juliet gathered her things and stacked the book back from where she got it from. She tied her hair into a loose ponytail as she headed to the school parking lot where a black sedan would be waiting, ready to take her home.

Romeo stared outside the tinted window of their silver sedan. His eyes were distant but a smile played along his lips.

His driver looked at him from his rearview mirror. "Is something the matter, sir?"

Romeo blinked. "Oh, no. Nothing at all."

The telephone wasn't on the desk again, Juliet noticed. Multiple sticky notes were all over the place: on the fridge, the lampshade, even on their dog, Max. And, the most noticeable of all, the door to her parents' room was opened. Juliet breathed a long, lingering sigh. They haven't been this busy since last summer. Well, at least she can make sure they were doing their jobs. She took a quick peek inside. Just as she expected, it was neat, with a few stacks of paper on the desk and the undrawn curtains keeping it dark. A pink sticky note was stuck on the top book. Juliet recognized it as her mother's handwriting. The note said:

We'll be having dinner with the Montagues. Sorry we have to miss tonight. Love, Mom.

She went to her room without anymore fuss. She plopped on her bed, facedown, her dark hair fanning on her soft mattress. It took her moments before she finally got up. She looked at herself in the mirror.

_My mom's green eyes..._she thought, tracing a hand under her eyes. _And my dad's dark hair. Do those really make me a Capulet?_ "Capulet."

A soft knock at her door disturbed the silence. "It's dinner time, miss."

She turned her head towards the door and nodded. "I'll be there in a moment."

His shoes grazed the otherwise spotless floor as he dragged his feet to the living room. He spotted his mother, her hair in a fancy style, waiting for his father. He raised an eyebrow, setting his bag on the couch.

"Oh, Romeo," said his mother. "We're having dinner with the Capulets. Would it bother you so much to have dinner alone?"

He shook his head. "I'll be fine."

His mother smiled. "Great. Now, just what is taking your father so long?"

Romeo watched as his father emerged from upstairs. "Okay, now we can go. Oh, Romeo, you're here. The Capulets invited us for dinner and we're running late. See you, son."

Romeo sank on the couch as both his parents left. _Montague, _he thought, _just what is it that makes me a Montague?_

The Capulet and Montague households may very well be two of the most prominent ones in Minnesota. The Capulets are known in the finance world as well as the Montagues. They also have been very well connected throughout the years. So it's no wonder then that their children would one day be married. But that's not the likely case. Their children are far from that, actually.

The Capulets' daughter Juliet is fifteen, growing ever more beautiful each year. She is known in the whole state as a very excellent painter, having her first solo exhibit at the young age of nine. Her academic grades aren't that bad either and she is the vice president of her middle school student body.

Romeo Montague has done his parents proud with his equally laudable achievements. He turned sixteen during the summer, the same time he got another award in soccer. In fact, he juggles daily practices, maintaining straight A's and his responsibility as the student body president.

Both grew up attending the same schools. Their parents have long wanted them to get along but it's harder than it seems. The two have been constantly on each other's nerves since the age of five and competition is inevitable between them, though it wasn't always like that. Oblivious to them still, is the fact that their parents are determined to go against fate and make them like each other.


	2. Paint Me A Pretty Picture

**SECOND CHAPTER:**

**Paint Me A Pretty Picture**

**(This is from the past when Romeo and Juliet were eight)**

Romeo's arms were crossed on his chest as he watched Juliet stroke her canvass with her brush. He leaned against the door frame of the green house, standing behind the painter as she applied another stroke to her unfinished craft.

"Painting," he scoffed, "is ridiculous."

Juliet's eighth canvass was hanged on the wall. It was a landscape painting of a sunset. Several others were similarly hanging on the wall. At the age of eight, Juliet has her own solo exhibit.

"We're so proud of you, dear," said her mother, wrapping an arm around Juliet.

She smiled warmly. "Thanks, mom."

People began to fill the venue and little by little, Juliet feels more and more appreciated. Her parents had given her another set of oil paints and brushes as a reward. She tucked the box under her arm and left the venue, looking for a peaceful place to paint.

Romeo stared at a painting. It was a scene probably painted at a forest, possibly on a late afternoon. Also maybe when the artist was feeling somehow sad. He stared at the painting longer.

_Somehow, just by looking at it...I feel like I know so much about her already._ Hearing his own thoughts, he couldn't help but smile. _And to think that I mocked her just a while ago._

Juliet fixed her easel on the grassy patch just outside the venue for her exhibit. She wanted to paint the oak tree across the street. She placed the empty canvass on the easel and opened her new box of oil paints.

"Hey, Juliet," called a young boy, possibly the son of one of the Capulets' friends. "Whatcha paintin'?" Inevitably, he's been in one of Juliet's art classes. Gregory, wasn't his name it?

Juliet shrugged. "Nothing." She defensively took a step back.

Gregory picked up a tube of paint and held it in front of his face. Periwinkle. The twisted the cap off and pressed hard on the tube. Almost half of the paint oozed out. It stained his fingers.

"Oops," he said.

"Stop it," Juliet said.

Gregory looked at her once with his piercing blue eyes then said, "Okay."

Juliet felt relieved and sighed.

But Gregory picked up another tube. Brandeis blue this time. But instead of letting the paint ooze out, he hurled it towards the road.

"No!" Juliet cried.

"Huh," Gregory muttered. "What's so special about your paintings anyway? Mine are exactly at the same scale as yours are. I don't see why you get to have special attention."

Juliet sank to the ground, crying as Gregory continued.

"Is it because you're a Capulet?"

In between sobs, Juliet managed to say, "The family I come from doesn't have anything to do with this. Because unlike you, I actually worked hard for what I have now."

Her statement stopped Gregory for a moment. He stepped forward, crushing yet another tub of paint under his shoe. "Oh, okay," he said. "I'll just work hard in ruining everything you've ever worked hard for, Capulet."

He dropped the canvass on the ground and lifted his foot, ready to step on it.

"Please don't," Juliet whispered.

She closed her eyes for the briefest moment, trying to convince herself that it was just a nightmare that would soon go away. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see the young boy Gregory on the ground and Romeo towering over him.

"You heard what I told you," Romeo said, "Do it."

"I'm so--I'm sorry," Gregory said in a shaky voice.

Not yet contented, Romeo said, "Louder!"

"I'm sorry!" Gregory said once more, louder.

Romeo lowered his voice, "Now scram."


	3. One Pain Is Lessend By Another's Anguish

**THIRD CHAPTER:**

**One Pain Is Lessen'd By Another's Anguish**

Romeo's eyes quickly scanned the cafeteria as soon as he had his lunch tray filled with penne pasta. His day hadn't been going on so well so far. But at least there's one thing to look forward to: seeing Rosaline. Romeo's eyes lit up as he saw Rosaline. Her golden hair was tied into a loose ponytail that dangled a little off her shoulder. She had her back against him and Romeo couldn't help but stare.

"Romeo," Benvolio said, clasping a hand onto Romeo's shoulder. "I think there's an empty table there, so stop spacing out over Rosaline's back."

Romeo smiled. "Yeah."

"I can't believe that Mr. Wycoski would just assign our lab partners just like that," Cordelia said, exasperation coating each of her word. She ate a forkful of pasta. "I mean, he could've asked us who we would want as lab partners, then it would be much more fun. And _democratic._" She sighed. "But it's not like I don't approve of Benvolio. It's just...I'd be much more enthusiastic if Juliet was my lab partner." She glanced at Juliet who was busy spearing her pasta with her fork. "Even if she's busy poking pasta."

Juliet's eyes widened. "What?"

Cordelia sighed. "Nothing."

Juliet glanced at Rosaline who was stifling her laugher. "She was just complaining about Mr. Wycoski's way of assigning lab partners. Who's yours, Juliet?"

Juliet rolled her eyes and sighed. "Romeo Montague."

Juliet dropped her pen. She crouched down to reach it but another hand beat her to it. "Hey, that's my pen."

"I know," Romeo said, lifting his head. Incidentally, Juliet lifts her head at the exact same moment, causing their heads to bumps with each other.

"Ow," Juliet said.

Romeo sighed. "You could at least thank me." He handed Juliet back her pen. "I did you a favor, lab partner."

Juliet rubbed the spot on her head where Romeo's had hit it. "Fine. Thanks, _lab partner._" She looked at Romeo. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," he replied sarcastically.

Romeo caught the ball with his chest and let it roll to his feet. "Great pass, Mercutio." He dribbled the ball for a few feet before giving it a good, strong kick. "Oh, crap." The ball meandered to the left, in a way Romeo did not intend. "Hey, heads up!" he said, but it was too late. A couple of girls who were walking by at the wrong place on the wrong moment had suddenly become the ball's target.

Juliet turned her head as Rosaline let out a loud gasp. A soccer ball was headed for them. Juliet held out the canvass she was carrying to her face. It had been her latest painting and she had worked hard a great deal on it, but what was her choice? It was either the painting or her face.

"Ow," she heard. It wasn't her voice and neither was it Rosaline's. She dropped her canvass and stared at Tybalt who was now seated on the ground. "Are you alright?" he asked in a bleary voice.

It took a moment for Juliet to answer. "I should be asking you that." Juliet knelt beside Tybalt and Rosaline did the same. "Why did you do that?" Juliet stared at the bleeding wound on Tybalt's left temple. "Oh, god. You're bleeding." She stood up, looking for the culprit.

Romeo strutted to where Tybalt and the two girls were. "Oh, god. You got hit. I'm sorry, man."

_Of course,_Juliet thought, _Montague._

"So it was you," she said.

Romeo shrugged. "I already said I was sorry." He turned to Tybalt. "You okay?" He extended a hand and helped him to his feet.

Tybalt nodded. "Yeah. I guess."

Rosaline held his arm. "I should take you to the nurse's office."

Tybalt eyes met with hers. "Yeah. I probably should go."

Juliet turned back to Romeo as Tybalt and Rosaline went off. "That was so careless, you know that?" Then her tone suddenly became softer. "You've hurt Tybalt."

Romeo's eyes grew with interest. "Tybalt, huh." He neared his face to Juliet's. "You like him."

Juliet's cheeks turned bright red. "You don't know anything." She picked up her canvass, brushed the dirt off of it and casually walked away.

Romeo stared at Juliet's hands. Unlike other days, her hands looked a lot different. Her left pinky was wrapped in bandage, her right ring finger had a cut and her right thumb looked like it was in a thimble. It's not just her hands, Romeo noticed. She looked really anxious but excited as well. Her eyes keep flicking back and forth from her notes to Mr. Wycoski's wall clock.

"Hey," he said, poking her cheek. "What are you so excited about?"

Juliet blushed. "Nothing."

Romeo poked her cheek again. "Doesn't seem like nothing to me."

Juliet's brows furrowed. "It _is_nothing to you."

The bell rung.

"Great, just a few minutes more," she whispered.

Juliet stood waiting for Tybalt by his usual cafeteria table. She tapped her foot impatiently. Her face lit up upon seeing his familiar face and a smile appeared on her lips. "Tybalt," she said.

Tybalt raised a hand in recognition. "Hey, Juliet."

Juliet struggled on what to say next. _Darn it,_she thought, _And I practiced what to say to him over and over._"Um, I made you cookies," she said, thrusting a creatively wrapped batch of cookies to his chest. "Take it as my saying thanks for yesterday." She looked up at him with honest eyes. "And an apology as well. I'm sorry you got hurt in my place."

Tybalt stared at the cookie bag in her hands.

"I, uh," he said. "Thanks."

Juliet smiled as he received the bag.

Romeo chewed on his apple as he intently watched Juliet from his seat.

"So that's what she was so excited about," he laughed.

Juliet placed a hand over her mouth and restrained herself from saying anything. She watched as Tybalt placed the cookie bag she had just given him on his desk, beside his school bag. Then, he turned around to talk with Rosaline. She pulled on his arm, making him stand up. He pulled on his bag, making the cookie bag fall to the floor. Juliet had expected him to go back for it, but he didn't even look like he cared.

"Rosaline," he said.

Juliet tried hard to stop her tears from falling down but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't. Her tears fell down without warning, staining her cheeks. She turned around abruptly, ready to run away. Her sudden movement made her shoulder brush with Romeo's who just happened to pass by.

"Juliet?" he said, holding her by the elbow.

Juliet shrugged him off and walked away.

Juliet was surprised as she sat at their lab table. Her elaborately wrapped batch of cookies, which was left ignored by Tybalt, sat in the middle of the black top of the table. A note hung from its ribbon and Juliet smiled as she read the lines written in a scrawled handwriting.

Well, at least I survived.


	4. We All Fall Down

**FOURTH CHAPTER:**

**We All Fall Down**

**(This is from the past when Romeo and Juliet were seven)**

"Just a little bit more," grunted Romeo, reaching for a branch. "Got it." He pulled himself up and swung his leg over the branch. He leaned forward as he gazed at the world below him. "Awesome."

It's just another weekend and as usual, the weekends mean either the Montagues visiting the Capulets or the Capulets visiting the Montagues. On this particular weekend, it was the latter.

Juliet tipped her head upward, trying to locate where Romeo had climbed up to. "What's so great about that anyway?" she asked.

Romeo poked his head and replied, "Well, for one I'm far from someone like you."

Juliet crossed her arms. "Oh yeah? I bet it sucks up there."

"No, it doesn't. In fact it feels like I'm in the sky. And above all, it looks like the world is so small up here." Then, Romeo sighed. "But since you're a _girl,_I guess you won't be able to like it."

Juliet's brows furrowed, "You think so?" _I'll prove you wrong, Romeo._ She grabbed the trunk and pushed herself up. She reached for the lowest branch then pulled herself up, taking much more time and strength than she'd expected. "How's that?" she asked, out of breath.

Romeo shrugged. "Too low."

Juliet reached for another branch, maybe four or five feet below where Romeo was. "Fine, then I'll climb higher." She pulled herself up then searched for another branch. Once she saw another one, she reached for it and pulled herself again. "How about this?"

Romeo shook his head. "You girls can't climb as high as we boys can."

Juliet reached for another branch, just one more and she'll be where Romeo was. "Well, we'll see about that." She sat on that branch, catching her breath. Romeo watched her from his branch.

"So?" Romeo said in a teasing voice. "You gonna climb up or what?"

Juliet took in a lungful of air before saying, "Of course I'm gonna climb." She reached for the last and final branch. _If I pull myself up this one, it'll prove that I can do what he can do,_she thought. She tightened her grip around the thick branch and pulled herself up. "See, Romeo? I can do--" But before she could finish her sentence, her fingers slipped from her grasp on the branch and gravity pulled her down. Her breath paced with her quickened heartbeats as she thought of what to do. "Romeo!"

Romeo quickly reached for her hand when he saw her fall. He held her wrist as tight as he could. "Hold my wrist," he said. "Hold it as tight as you can, okay?"

Juliet nodded and gripped Romeo's wrist as tight as she could. "Okay."

Romeo tired to pull her up but her weight was too much for only one of his hands. He wrapped his other hand on his hand that was already clutching Juliet's hand. "I'm going to pull you up now." He pulled her up. But instead of getting Juliet up, he shifted his weight entirely on the left, ruining his balance on the branch. His body tilted to the left and he found himself falling as well. "Oh, no."

"Romeo!" Juliet said, as they were falling down. She had grazed her arm on a few branches.

Romeo heard Juliet call for him. He reached for her hand and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't squirm, okay?" He tucked his head and closed his eyes. "We'll be on the ground soon."

He held her like that until he felt the pain of hitting the ground. He lied on the grass, with his eyes closed and his arms still wrapped around Juliet. He moaned in pain.

Juliet opened her eyes and saw Romeo's face. She sat up and realized that she was sitting on his tummy. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said as she crawled off of him. She kneeled beside him and watched as he opened his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Romeo groaned again. "Oh, it hurts." He sat up and cringed. "It _hurts._"

"I'm sorry," Juliet said again, her eyes almost in tears. She lifted her face and looked at Romeo's eyes. She was surprised at what she saw: instead of eyes that showed anger or annoyance, she saw, for once, Romeo's smile.

"It' okay," he assured.

Juliet shook her head, "Bu-but you're in pa--"

Romeo placed a hand on her head and shook her hair gently. "Well, at least I survived."


	5. Under Love's Heavy Burden Do I Sink

**FIFTH CHAPTER:**

**Under Love's Heavy Burden Do I Sink**

Juliet twirled her fork, gathering spaghetti strands on its prongs. She chewed carefully, while at the same time, eyeing her parents. Well, they look awfully the same: same almost-tired eyes, same almost-smile on their lips, and same almost-awkward silence at the dinner table. She watched her mom go through her plate of spaghetti casually. Silence hovered between the three of them over dinner.

"Ah, Juliet," said her dad whose voice shattered the silence. "Your birthday's nearing. Anything special you want? A present, perhaps?"

Juliet shrugged. "Anything would do, I guess." She chewed the tip of her fork and softened her voice, "A party would be nice."

Her mother smiled. "Of course, you'll be turning sixteen after all. You could invite as many friends as you want." She placed her fork down. "We could tidy this place up and fix up the lights. We'll start this week."

Juliet smiled. "I'll be looking forward to it."

Romeo just couldn't figure out what it was that made her look different today. Her hair was obviously the same: no signs of a haircut or whatsoever and her hands weren't wrapped in bandages either. But there definitely was something. He rested his cheek on his palm as he watched his lab partner fiddle with the microscope.

"Are you sure you're doing it the right way?" he asked. "You could always ask me for help, you know. Plus, the great biologist Benvolio's just a table away."

Juliet lifted her eyes away from the microscope. "I am sure of my actions and am certain I don't need your help, thank you very much."

_That's it!_Romeo thought, _Her eyes. She definitely is looking forward for something again. Definitely._

Juliet tapped her pen against the worksheet Mr. Wycoski had given them earlier. She--oops, _they--_were stuck on the seventh blank. She just couldn't figure out what it was. She read what she had already written again. _The eyepiece is this long tube that I look through; the body tube is this thing,_she thought, running a finger along the long tube connecting the eyepiece to the _Revolving nosepiece. Then there's the coarse adjustment screw and the arm. Now these are the stage clips .Just what am I missing?_She circled her finger along the knob on the arm and chewed on her lower lip. _Ugh. We just had this yesterday, how could I forget?_

Romeo leaned over and read their worksheet. He stretched his arms before saying, "It's the fine adjustment screw, dummy."

Juliet glanced at her lab partner and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a dummy." She turned to their worksheet and scribbled in the answer. "I just forgot."

It's ten-thirty p.m. and Juliet's shoulders were still hunched over at sheet of paper. Her desk lamp was flashing at irregular beats, begging her to switch him off already. _Cordelia, Hannah, Peter from History Class..._Juliet had gone through the list of people to invite for the nth time but somehow, the list just doesn't seem complete. She tapped her pencil against her temple, deliberating on who to add next. _Hayley from Music Class, oh and Maddie from English. Maybe Isabelle from French and Nathan and Harry from the basketball team. Yep, more nice people go on the list. Caroline, Lauren, Rachelle, and Katie too._ She hurriedly added the names and her list grew larger._Oh, Benvolio could come too, I guess._ Another name had popped in her head but unlike the others, this particular name seemed to take longer to be added to the list. _Maybe..._Juliet thought,_maybe not._

She stretched before getting off her chair. She slipped her list in between the random pages of her biology book before finally switching off her tired desk lamp.

_Maybe not,_she thought again.

The week has passed and almost everything was ready. The food and drinks to serve have been chosen and the lights were already fixed. Juliet had personally handed out her invites and had picked out the dress she'll wear. All that's left to do is wait.

Juliet ate her dinner with more enthusiasm than she had when the week started. Who could blame her, anyway? Her birthday's just a couple of days away. She speared a piece of meatloaf and chewed it quietly. She kept her eyes on her parents, alternating from her dad to her mom. Her mom put down her fork and dabbed her lips. "So, Juliet," she said, "Have you invited enough friends already?"

Juliet nodded, "Yes."

Her mother smiled. "That's good to hear. How about Romeo, have you invited him?"

Juliet's enthusiasm suddenly plummeted down. _I haven't thought of that._"No, I guess." She dropped her gaze before quickly adding, "Because I thought that since you were friends with his parents that maybe you'd have invited them...and him. But I guess you haven't."

"It's your birthday, Juliet," her mom replied, "We don't want to intrude on your choices."

"Oh," Juliet said, "Okay."

Her mother smiled, "But we would appreciate it so much if you would invite him."

Juliet lied awake on her bed. Her hair was a dark curtain spread across her pillow. She sighed deeply. _How would I ask him?_She rolled to her side. _Why do we have to do exactly what the world wants to happen?_She closed her eyes. _Because I honestly don't see it happening._

Romeo lied awake on his bed. His covered his eyes with his arm as he sighed deeply. _How would I tell her?_He rolled to his side. _Why is love such a heavy burden?_He lifted his arm from his eyes and opened them, staring at his ceiling. _Because I honestly am sinking._


	6. Frosting On The Cake

**SIXTH CHAPTER:**

**Frosting On The Cake**

**(This is from the past when Romeo and Juliet were six)**

Juliet counted the candles poking out on top of her birthday cake. _Six, there are six!_she thought. She had spent weeks anticipating for her birthday. Her parents had arranged a party and most of her friends were attending. There were balloons, presents and of course, a frosted cake. Juliet smiled from ear to ear as one by one each candle was lit. Everyone was singing as Juliet's father held the cake in front of her. She looked at her parents who were smiling as well and her guests who were clapping in time with the song.

"Make a wish now," said her dad. "Then blow your candles."

_I wish that my paintings get exhibited someday,_she thought with her eyes closed and her hands pressed together making one big fist. She opened her eyes and drew in a big breath. _Please._

"Stop, Max!" someone said. Everyone's eyes darted to the thickly-furred Old English sheepdog running towards Juliet. His leash was on him and was trailing behind him. He was whimpering; clearly something had made him upset.

"Wait, Max, don't!" Romeo called, running after the dog. He reached for the dog's leash but it was too late. The dog had pushed its way through the throng of guests. His nose pushed the cake from under Mr. Capulet's hold and toppled over the pink and white frosted baking masterpiece. The cake was dropped on the floor, ruined and in pieces. Juliet's eyes widened as Max's paws patted her arms.

"No!" was all she said. Her eyes trailed to Romeo who stood in the middle of it all. She saw him holding a toy revolver. Max whimpered against her side. It was then when everything clicked.

Max was afraid of guns, no wonder the poor dog had come running to her. He might've seen Romeo holding the gun and Romeo might've pointed it at him.

"Max, I'm sorry," Romeo said, "I didn't know, Juliet."

Juliet's breathing quickened and she said, "Well sorry doesn't take back my wish."

That was the day Juliet swore she'll never invite Romeo to her birthday again.


	7. Be But Sworn My Love

**SEVENTH CHAPTER:**

**Be But Sworn My Love**

Romeo tapped his foot impatiently under the lab table. The clocks said it's already time for the bell to ring but somehow the bell hasn't rung yet. They're biology class was almost over and Juliet was walking her way back to their table, done handing Mr. Wycoski the worksheet he had them work on. Romeo had rehearsed his lines fourteen times in his head already so why was he still feeling shaky and nervous? Juliet sat beside him and fixed her things. Her usual smile was spread across her lips but there was something different about it that day. _Is that nervousness I see?_he thought. _Well, at least we're on the same page._ He placed his biology book back in his bag and waited for Juliet to finish.

"Why are you staring at me?" Juliet asked, lifting her face and looking at Romeo straight in the eyes.

Romeo turned bright red. Was he staring? Well, he didn't notice until she said so. "I'm sorry." He glanced at his feet instead. "I, uh, just want to tell you something."

"Okay, that's good," Juliet replied. "I mean, that's good because I have something to tell you, too." She stood up and slung her bag on her shoulder. "Tell me after class, by the parking lot."

Romeo nodded. "Okay."

Juliet sighed as the day neared an end. Her shoulders were aching and her homework was piled. But still, just the thought of her upcoming birthday brought a smile on her face. _It's nearly here,_she thought. Just when everything seemed good to smile about, another thought pops in her head and bursts her bubble. _Oh, darn. I still have to tell him._ She hurried over to the door near the parking lot-she wanted to tell him as quick as possible. _He is going to tell me something too,_she thought, _Wonder what it might be about._ She stopped at the threshold of the doors and waited for Romeo.

Romeo hurriedly went to the hallways leading to the parking lot. His palms were sweaty as he looked for Juliet. Spotting her waiting by the doors, his heartbeat quickened. "Hey," he said.

Juliet smiled politely. "Hello."

An awkward silence blanketed the two of them. _What to say next, what to say next,_they both thought.

"Well, I-" they said at the same time. Juliet giggled softly and Romeo scratched the back of his neck. "You go first," he said.

"Okay," Juliet replied. She reached inside her bag to retrieve the invitation for Romeo. She thrust it to his chest. "It's an invitation." When Romeo looked confused, she continued, "For my sixteenth birthday, three days from now."

"Oh," Romeo said.

Juliet quickly added, "My parents wanted you to come, so..."

Romeo nodded slightly but didn't say anything. Juliet tipped her head to the side. "What was it you were gonna tell me?"

Romeo was surprised by her sudden question. "I, uh..." He scratched the back of his neck again. "You did great in biology today?" _Darn it, why did I say that?_ he thought.

Juliet smiled. "Is that all?"

_No, not one bit,_Romeo thought but he said otherwise. "Yeah, I guess."

"Okay," she replied, walking away.

_Don't just let her go like that,_Romeo's mind commanded. Juliet was already a few feet out. _Hurry!_ Romeo followed her out and called her name. Juliet stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

Romeo found himself staring at his feet. "Well, I, uh..." He looked at Juliet's eyes. "I think I like you. There I said it."

Juliet found no words to say. She didn't even find a witty come back line. All she did was stare silently at Romeo. "Oh," she said, walking backwards. "Okay." Slowly she turned around and walked away. "Okay."

Juliet walked silently to her car. She sat in silence as the engine hummed to life. At home, she sat on her bed, her face blank. She touched her chest and felt strange.

_Am I supposed to feel this way?_

Romeo watched as Juliet's back slowly grew smaller and smaller and gradually disappeared. He tilted his head back, closed his eyes and sighed. "Darn it!" he said, slapping his forehead with his palm. "Exactly what did she mean?"


	8. Kiss

**EIGHTH CHAPTER:**

**Kiss**

**(This is from the past when Romeo and Juliet were four)**

Romeo dangled his legs back and forth in the back seat of their sedan. He sat in between his mom and dad. His eyes were bright and full of enthusiasm. "Where are we going today?" he asked.

His mom placed a hand on his knee. "We're going to Juliet's. You like her don't you?"

Romeo wrinkled his nose. "Juliet's a girl!"

His dad placed a hand on his head and rubbed his hair. "She's a friend, be nice."

"Why are we bringing Hannah's puppy?" he asked.

"We're giving him to Juliet," replied his mom, "She's going to take care of the puppy and feed him and play with him. She's going to make sure he grows up big and strong."

"Is she gonna really take care of him?" he asked.

"Of course," replied his dad. "Juliet will love him."

"Okay," Romeo said, "I trust her."

Juliet waited impatiently for her visitors to arrive. She had woken up early just to make sure she's ready when they arrive. Her mom and dad hadn't said much except for the fact that they've brought a surprise along. _What could it be, what could it be?_she thought. She sat on the sofa, waiting for the door to creak open.

"Don't get too excited, Juliet," said her dad. "They'll come soon enough."

But that just made her even more excited.

The door opened and in came the Montagues. Juliet smiled with delight upon seeing the three of them. "Where's the surprise?" she asked.

"Show her, Romeo," said his mom.

"Okay," he replied. "Close your eyes." He pulled on Juliet's hand and led her outside. They stopped under the shade of a tree, where Romeo had earlier left the puppy. "You can look now."

Juliet opened her eyes and was met by playful barking. "It's a puppy!" She crouched down and rubbed the puppy's tiny head. "He's so cute! What did you name him?"

Romeo shrugged. "I haven't given him one yet. Maybe you can name him."

Juliet stared at the puppy for a second then said, "Max. I'll call you Max."

Romeo crouched beside her and scratched behind the puppy's ears. "Max. That's a good name."

Juliet smiled. She turned and kissed Romeo on the cheek. "Thank you."


	9. One Kiss And I'll Descend

**NINTH CHAPTER:**

**One Kiss And I'll Descend**

The day after Romeo's confession, everything seemed awkward for them. The time they spent answering their biology worksheet was lengthened due to the fact that either of them wanted to speak. Walking to the parking make them look around first, for fear of bumping into each other and adding to the air of awkwardness around them. They just figured that maybe silence will fix it.

Biology class was hard, yes. Juliet tried to escape Romeo's eyes at all times. Romeo thought hitting himself in the head with his biology book a couple of times already. All they could do was sigh.

Juliet emerged from the library twenty minutes later than she had intended. She glanced at the pile of books she cradled against her chest. _Looks like I checked out more books than I could handle reading within the week,_she thought, _Oh well._She paused at the top of the stairs as she pulled on her right sock.

The school was almost empty by now, except for the students who had sports practice or club meetings and the few who actually want to stay longer in the premises, it's pretty much deserted.

Romeo glanced at his wristwatch. Then he turned to Benvolio. "I'll head home now, I guess," Romeo said.

Benvolio nodded. "Okay. I'll just go check out a few books at the library then I'll go home as well."

"Okay," Romeo said as Benvolio paused by the library door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." Benvolio said.

"Yeah, I'll see you too," Romeo said, walking backwards.

"Wait, stop!" Juliet said as she saw Romeo's back getting closer to her.

"What?" Romeo said, turning around. His shoulder brushed against Juliet's back, causing her to lurch forward. The weight of the books she carried increased her inclination. Romeo did not dare to think twice. He looped his arm around Juliet and pulled her back, just before she fell down.

It took three deep breaths and four quick heartbeats before Romeo asked. "Are you okay?"

Juliet turned to face her savior. She nodded. "I guess."

A moment of silence came upon them.

It was Juliet who broke the silence and spoke first. "Thank you."

Romeo dropped his gaze. "When I told you that I like you," he suddenly said, out of the blue, "I wasn't lying."

Juliet sighed. "Romeo, I..."

Romeo leaned forward, giving Juliet a kiss. It was a soft, gentle kiss but it was enough to make Juliet loosen her grip and drop her books. She pulled away and started to collect them. Romeo crouched down and did the same.

"I'm sorry," he said, handing her the books he had gathered.

Juliet replied with a soft voice, "It's okay." She paused and said, "I need to go." She stood up and walked away.

Juliet quickly closed her door, leaning her back against it. Slowly, she placed a hand on the door knob and locked herself in. She placed a hand on her lips. "What did that mean?"

Romeo quickly closed his door, leaning his forehead against it. He locked the door and gently pounded a fist on it. He closed his eyes and sighed. "What did I just do?"


	10. The Promise

**TENTH CHAPTER:**

**The Promise**

**(This is from the past when Romeo and Juliet were twelve)**

From the moment Romeo and Juliet were born, one thing was certain: the Montagues and the Capulets will finally be one. Ever since their father's grandfathers, the two families had wanted to make it possible. The only problem? Up until Romeo and Juliet's fathers, all the Montague and Capulet children were boys. That all changed with Juliet. Finally, coming together doesn't seem much of an impossibility anymore. Or is it?

"I think they'll learn to get along as they grow up," said Mr. Montague.

"Yes. Their attitude towards each other will gradually change," added Mr. Capulet.

Mrs. Capulet smiled. "Let's just see love spring from their childish hatred."

"All we have to do is wait," said Mrs. Montague.

"They'll acknowledge it when the time is right. Love cannot be rushed," said Mr. Montague.

They all looked out the window overlooking the Capulet garden, where both Romeo and Juliet were. They laughed upon seeing Juliet cross her arms and turn her back to Romeo, obviously arguing.

"I don't believe you," Juliet said. "That's not true at all."

Romeo smirked. "Yes, it is." He took a step towards Juliet. "See for yourself."

He was trying to convince Juliet that caterpillars had infested her iris patch when in truth it was him who dropped a couple of caterpillars on the white flowers a while ago.

Juliet thought twice before finally she leaned down. She took a close look at one of her irises. "I don't see any."

Romeo pointed to another iris. "Look at this one."

Juliet took a quick look at the flower. She retreated as one fat caterpillar poked its head out from under the iris' petals. "Oh, my god."

Romeo laughed. "See? I told you so. You suck at tending flowers."

Juliet placed her hands on her hips and her brows furrowed. "I do not."

"Oh yeah?" Romeo waved his hands in the air mockingly, "Ooh, look at me I'm Juliet and I grew irises with caterpillars!" He slapped his knee and laughed again. "You do."

"_I. Do. Not!_" Juliet said, stomping her foot to punctuate every word.

Romeo picked up a small branch and suspended the caterpillar on it. "This, little miss, is evidence. Hard, live evidence." He took at step forward and waved the branch slightly.

Juliet stepped backwards. "Don't you dare let that thing near me."

"Oh, so you're scared of a wee caterpillar." Romeo took another step forward, the same time Juliet took one step back. "Unfortunately, I don't care." He took several steps forwards and almost poked Juliet with the branch. Juliet ran a few feet away from him.

"Stop it, Romeo!" she said.

Romeo cupped a hand around his ear. "Can't hear you. Maybe I should go near you." He ran to her and started a chase around the garden. "Stop running, Juliet."

"I won't if you won't," Juliet replied.

Romeo quickened his pace. "Almost there!"

"Stop it!" Juliet said, looking over her shoulder for a quick moment. "Just stop it!" She turned to the right unexpectedly and disappeared from Romeo's sight.

"Juliet?" Romeo called. A soft thud hinted her location. Romeo dropped the branch and ran to where the thud came from. There he found Juliet seated on the ground with a few leaves caught in her hair. She sighed when she saw Romeo. Romeo's lips twitched and then his laugh echoed.

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Oh, that is so immature, Romeo."

"You should see how you look," he replied in between laughs.

Mrs. Capulet rubbed Juliet's face with her handkerchief. She plucked the leaves from her daughter's hair and fixed it up nicely. "Goodness, what happened to you?" she whispered.

Juliet bowed her head as her cheeks turned bright red. "I tripped on a rock."

Mrs. Capulet laughed softly. "You were running in the garden again, weren't you?"

"Just because Romeo was chasing me," Juliet explained. "He had a caterpillar on a stick."

Romeo sat on one of the wooden chairs in the Capulets' dining room. His parents paced in front of him. "Do you know what you have to do now?" asked his dad.

Romeo nodded slightly. "Yes."

"Are you sure you would do those things with good intention in your heart and not just because we told you to do so?" his dad asked.

"Yes."

"Now, be a good boy, Romeo," said his mom.

Romeo poked his head in the living room, where Juliet and her mom were. He blushed when their eyes darted to him. "I, uh," he stuttered, "Can I talk to Juliet?"

Mrs. Capulet smiled and said, "Of course." She stood up and left.

Romeo took a few rigid steps towards Juliet. Juliet stayed seated on the sofa. Only her eyes moved as she watched Romeo move across the room. He stopped when he was right across her.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to do it and I promise never to do it again." He sighed after finishing.

Juliet kept her face straight. "Apology accepted."

Romeo's shoulders eased. He looked at Juliet's eyes. "So, you're not mad?"

Juliet shook her head. "No."

"That's good," Romeo said with a smile. "Because if you were, we might not get married anymore." Juliet's eyes widened and Romeo quickly added. "Well, not because I want to marry you... I mean, that's what my parents just told me."

"Get married?" Juliet said, standing up. "With you?" She took a step towards him. "Even if I'm not mad, I will never marry you." Juliet pointed a finger at Romeo and said, "Because I, Juliet Capulet will never fall in love with you, Romeo Montague."


	11. My Heart's Dear Love Is Set

**ELEVENTH CHAPTER:**

**My Heart's Dear Love Is Set**

Romeo flipped open the invitation Juliet had given him a couple of days ago. That day on which he decided to tell her. That day that changed everything. He sighed. The party was going to start in two hours and there he was lying on his bed, still undecided whether to go or not. He rolled to his side and closed his eyes, taking in the silence. The silence broke as a knock came on his door. It creaked open and his mother entered.

"Romeo," she said, "Are you ready yet?"

Romeo propped himself up on an elbow and shook his head. "I don't know." He sat on the edge of his bed and repeated, "I don't know."

"That's silly," replied his mother. "Come on, let's go."

Romeo lifted his head and looked at his mom. "I don't know if I'm ready to talk to her, let alone see her, mom. I don't know." His eyes were honest and that was what he got from his mother.

His mother sat beside him and placed a hand on his knee. "Did you do something to upset her?"

Romeo shook his head. The thought of what he did brought a blush upon his cheeks. "I guess I did."

"Well," said his mom, lifting his face up to make his eyes meet with hers. "Aren't you going to tell your mother about it?"

Romeo hesitated. "I, uh..." He looked straight at his mom. "I kissed her."

"Oh," was all she said.

"I didn't know why," he whispered, "It just...happened."

His mother rubbed his knee in the way that makes you feel that everything's alright. "The heart has its reasons which reason knows nothing of." She stood up and walked to his door. She faced him and smiled before saying, "Well, we'll wait for you downstairs."

Juliet had trouble with the zipper of her dress that ran all the way down her back. A knock on her door startled her. She opened the door to a small crack and peeped. "Yes?"

"It's me, Juliet," said her mother.

Juliet sighed, relieved. She opened the door wider to let her mom in. "Great, I need your help, mom." She closed the door and turned her back to her mother. "Could you pull the zipper up, please?"

Her mother pulled the zipper up and placed her hands on Juliet's shoulders. "You look so beautiful tonight, my darling Juliet."

Juliet turned around to face her mom. A smile was across her face, though it did not reach her eyes. "Thanks, mom."

"Is something wrong?" asked her mom.

Juliet shook her head. "It's nothing."

Another knock came. "Hey," said her dad. "Everyone's waiting."

Juliet's mother walked to the door and said before leaving, "Hurry up, okay?"

"So, aren't you going down yet?" asked her dad as he walked towards Juliet, who sat on the edge of her bed.

Juliet shrugged. "I don't know."

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?" He sat beside her. "You're sixteen. You should know by now. You're not a little girl anymore."

Juliet placed a hand on her chest. "I don't know why I feel like this."

Her dad stood up and stretched. "Sometimes, the heart has its reasons which reason knows nothing of."

Juliet smiled and stood up. "Well, that's helpful."

He winked at her. "By the way, I don't own that line."

Juliet stretched a hand towards her dad and said, "So, aren't we going down yet?"

"This is great, Juliet," exclaimed Cordelia, though her voice was still drowned by the music. "And I mean _great_!" Juliet was making her way through the sea of people who greeted her as she passed by them. "I mean, this might be the best party I've ever been to."

Juliet smiled at her friend's compliment. She's practically seen and had been greeted by everyone but she was certain that there was someone whom she hadn't seen yet. She was sure that one face was missing. But she just couldn't lay a finger on who it was. "Cordelia, I'll just look for someone. You stay here and just enjoy, okay?" she said. She quickened her pace and escaped the crowd, though not as easily as she thought. Someone had caught her elbow and asked, "Where are you going?"

Juliet shrugged and said, "I need to find someone." She tugged her elbow off from his grasp and continued her search. _Who could it be?_she thought, _I can't lay my finger on it but I'm certain there's someone I haven't seen yet._ She hard before it finally came to her: Romeo.

Her hand flew to her chest again. _Why do I feel this way when I think of him?_

Romeo stood alone in the middle of the Capulets' garden. On his left was where the roses were planted. On his right were the irises. The full moon illuminated the garden, tracing over the petals and leaves. The silence made everything serene.

_How could I show my face in there when I can't even meet her eyes?_he thought. He started to walk, heading for the door, ready to go home. _Maybe she won't even notice I'm gone._

A hurried set of footsteps startled Romeo. He stopped in his tracks and held his breath. _Could it be?_

"Romeo!"

He turned around and his guess was proved right. "Juliet," he breathed.

Juliet stood just where he had stood a moment ago, in between the irises and the roses. "Wait, don't go."

Romeo shook his head. "I'm not going away."

"Good," Juliet replied. "Because I have something to tell you."

Romeo looked straight into her eyes. It took a little less effort from him thanks to the partial darkness. Her eyes were wide, probably looking straight at his as well. _Had she been looking for me?_

"Well, I want to say," she started. "That..." She dropped her gaze and covered her face with her hands. "Oh, darn. This is harder than I thought."

_Try,_Romeo thought. _I want to know._

"Okay, I'm just going to say this once and quickly so you better listen," she said. "Romeo," she looked at him again. "I don't know why but I think I like you, too."

Romeo stood motionless.

"Oh my god, I did it terribly," she whispered. Her eyes never left Romeo's face.

"Well, sometimes the heart has reasons which reason knows nothing of," he whispered. "We don't know but somehow, we feel this way. And that's enough."

Slowly, Romeo smiled. He opened his arms, calling her in for a tight embrace. What else could she do but run to him with a smile on her face. "Juliet," he said softly. His arms wrapped around her tightly. He leaned slowly and kissed her gently. This time, she did not pull away. And we all know how everything would go, for Juliet belongs to Romeo.


End file.
